


Impulsive Decisions

by CitrineSunshine



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella was 18 in Eclipse, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position, Sex, Technically not underage cuz Edward is like 119 or something, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrineSunshine/pseuds/CitrineSunshine
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Edward and Bella have their first time the night Bella attempted to seduce him in Eclipse.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Impulsive Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I just want to let you know I am very new to writing fanfiction. I have also never written anything even remotely spicy, so keep that in mind haha.

Bella shuddered as she slowly unbuttoned Edward’s shirt. His hands grasped hers, stopping her from going any further. “Bella, we can’t. Not right now. It would be dangerous for you.”

“I don’t care Edward. I want to be with you in every way humanly possible. I am so in love with you-- Don’t you want this?” she asked as she stroked his cold marble chest where she had managed to undo a few of his buttons. She avoided his eyes, looking down, hoping the seduction was working. She wasn’t experienced, but she had seen a few love scenes in movies.

“As I am in love with you. Of course I do. You know I do,” he whispered. He ran his nose along her jaw towards her mouth before gently caressing her lips with his. Bella took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and continue to unbutton his shirt. She loved his smooth touch. He didn’t stop her this time, but he remained still in her hands.

“Then let’s do it. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me,” she muttered between kisses. She hoped he wouldn’t tell her no again. The last thing she wanted was to become a newborn out of her mind with thirst, unable to emotionally connect with Edward. This would be a missed chance for her. They stayed locked in their embrace, kissing each other in familiar and new places. Bella dragged her nose down Edward’s neck before placing a kiss at his collarbones, to which Edward replied with a soft groan. He began to slowly unbutton her flannel.

“I’m not sure Bella,” he said, but he continued to undress her as she planted more kisses along his shoulder. With a flick of his hand, Bella’s flannel was now lying on the floor, forgotten. 

“It feels like you have made up your mind,” she teased as she removed Edward’s long-sleeved button up. She pulled her fingers up and down his sides, under his t-shirt, feeling the chilled and soft skin of her immortal boyfriend. He shivered, an action unnatural for him since vampires don’t feel the cold.

“Okay,” he resigned. “We can do this tonight. On one condition.” Before she could ask him his condition, he had already pulled something out of his nightstand in the blink of an eye. In his hand was a small box. As quick as lightning, he had pulled Bella to her feet and got down on one knee.

“Edward--” she started to speak, but he interrupted her.

“I know how you feel about marriage and expensive gifts, but this is how I feel. Plus, the ring is a family heirloom,” he said shyly. “Isabella Swan, I want to be as attached to you as  _ humanly _ possible. Will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?”

Bella considered his proposal. She had been taught her whole life that marrying right out of high school was incredibly taboo. Her mother considered it to be one of her biggest mistakes in life-- although she reassured Bella every time that having her for a daughter was no regret of hers. Her mother’s circumstances were so different though-- her boyfriend wasn’t immortal, frozen at the age of 17. She was also not destined for immortality, as Bella was. Maybe marriage wasn’t so bad if it meant she could indulge in as many human pleasures as possible. before getting to spend the rest of her long, long life with Edward. “Yes, I will marry you,” she said with a smile. “But only if you also agree to change me yourself and as soon as possible.”

Edward swept her off her feet, laughing with joy. “Agreed, anything for you Bella.” As she opened her mouth to further discuss their deal, he dove in for a passionate kiss. This made Bella’s stomach flip in anticipation. He gently laid her back on the bed. “If this starts to go south, we stop, okay? We can always pick up where we left off once you are changed,” he said with a devilish smile.

“Okay, that sounds reasonable,” she muttered, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. She was past the mood for talking and she needed him now. Her typical awkward shyness had flown out the door.

Edward slid his icy fingers under Bella’s undershirt and slowly lifted it. The sudden feel of his touch made her gasp. He looked at her worried, but she reassured him with a smile and nodded at him for him to continue. He pulled his lips from her mouth to pull the undershirt over her head. He then promptly added it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor along with his own t-shirt he had pulled off himself. Edward leaned in for another kiss, but Bella had other plans.

Bella undid Edward’s belt as she slowly and deliberately kissed him from the outer side of his shoulders to right under his jaw. He tensed, but she continued, knowing he was stronger than he gave himself credit for. She finally removed his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. To prolong the moment, she abandoned his pants and instead started feeling his chiseled chest while moving back to his lips.

Edward grabbed Bella’s hands as they traced the outlines of his pecs and slowly pulled her hands down his stomach back to his pants. “Don’t you want to keep going?” he said with a hint of a growl. Now that they had gotten started, he needed his thirst satiated. No, not that thirst. He moved her hands for her like he was showing her how to line up a putt in mini golf. Her fingers looped under the band of his jeans and slipped around to the back. She was pushing his jeans down, back pockets first.

“Stand?” she asked with half a grin. He did so at a non-human speed. 

“Ah-- sorry. All my self-control is focused somewhere else,” he said sheepishly. “Do you perhaps want to explain to me why I am the only one in their underwear?”

“Does my bra not count?” she teased. As soon as she said this, she felt her bra loosen. He had unfasten the hooks before she even noticed he moved. She suddenly felt the chill of the room as her nipples stiffened. She was also acutely aware of how bare she felt. 

“God, Bella. You are so beautiful,” he said gently with a gaze full of emotion. He moved her soft brown curls, tucking them neatly behind her ears before sweeping the hair away from her chest. He traced a line from the dip between her collarbones, across one collarbone, and down her ribcage, deliberately avoiding touching her breasts. Always the gentleman. He then unbuttoned her jeans in return. He didn’t need further encouragement to slip hers down, the way she needed. He leaned her back onto the bed and dragged the denim down her legs at a snail’s pace. Bella’s jeans finally made their way to the ever-growing clothes pile. Edward enjoyed seeing the blush grow in her cheeks as she eagerly waited for what was to come. A tasteful hint at the bouquet he loved so much.

“Took you long enough,” she whispered before engulfing him in a deep kiss. They heatedly kissed for what felt like an hour as he explored the parts of her body he had never seen. He looked her over with a hungry gaze, appearing to commit this moment to memory. She stared back at him, doing an inventory of her own. He stroked her now naked legs, from below the knee up to her inner thigh. She started to take a sharp breath, anticipating the next moment. They had never been in their underwear around each other, let alone touched each other. The fact that Edward could lose control and accidentally drain her of her blood was always looming over them. For this night, however, concern was out the door-- at least for Bella. “Touch me,” she begged.

“Only if you ask me politely,” Edward teased. He brought his fingers closer and closer to the edge of her panties, but retreated. She allowed this to happen five or so times before caving in and giving Edward what he wanted.

“Please, Edward, touch me. I want you. I  _ need _ you,” Bella finally forfeited. She didn’t get a chance to second-guess this request. She felt his cool touch on the outside of her panties. She was practically soaking through at this point. He was like ice compared to her fire.

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself,” he whispered in her ear. He eased his fingers to the top of her panties and practically tore them off before removing his own underwear. It all happened so fast, and they were both suddenly completely naked. “We can still back out if you want.”

“We have already come so far,” Bella reminded him. “I am ready to be yours Edward. Completely.” She took him in. He looked just a marble statue of a Greek god, perfect and motionless. In this case, however, he was even more perfect-- he was packing more than those statues ever could. Bella suddenly stood and pushed Edward onto the bed (not that she could force him to do anything with that super strength of his). As he sat there, she carefully straddled his lap, half a foot away from what she had been waiting for. “That wasn’t you backing out, was it?” she asked. Bella’s eyes made their way to his lap, where she could see that his body at least wanted to go on.

“Not in the slightest,” he murmured. Edward pulled Bella forward and up, hovering above him, ready to be connected with him in a new way. “Can I…?”

“Yes,” she said through a moan. With her permission, Edward lowered Bella onto him. They both gasped in unison. 

“Any pain?” Edward asked with a clenched jaw. “Oh God, your skin is so hot.”

“None,” Bella answered truthfully. It was shocking how good she was feeling right away. “You are so cold-- but it feels amazing.” She started to move up, and then slowly brought herself back down. The feeling was electrifying. Edward sounded like he agreed as a light groan escaped his lips. Suddenly, Bella was on her back looking at the ceiling, and Edward was in control of the movement. He pumped his pelvis into hers at a moderate pace as he closed his eyes in concentration. Bella also closed her eyes, feeling the waves of pleasure wash through her. A crashing noise filled the room, but Bella couldn’t be bothered to care what caused it. She opened her eyes to see that liquid topaz already gazing at her.

“How are you feeling?” he spoke breathily. It took her awhile to answer, because he was suddenly touching her clit. This sent chills up her spine and only intensified her pleasure. 

“Otherworldly,” she gasped between moans. Bella tried to hold onto him, but felt her hands slip down his marble back and onto the sheets. She grabbed fistfuls of the fabric and let out a deep moan as Edward held onto the headboard to gain a sense of control. Bella heard a crunch, but thought nothing of it. Tired of not being able to get a hold on Edward, Bella shifted and Edward followed her lead. After a moment, she mounted him and took control of the pace. She threw her head back with closed eyes and rode him faster and faster. She felt Edward’s chilled hands, slightly warmed by their consistent touch, grab her hips. He thrusted up as she came down on his hips. They were in complete unison, and Bella’s moans were beginning to reach a crescendo.

“I’m so close,” she uttered between moans. She supported herself with one hand on the bed while touching her own breasts. “Keep going.”

“Me too,” Edward said through clenched teeth. It was suddenly raining feathers in the room, but neither of them seemed to care. He was afraid to move too much, should he not be able to reign in his strength-- or keep himself from biting her right then and there. 

All of a sudden, Bella’s body seemed to seize. The pleasure she felt was incredible. It was like fireworks were going off inside her body with arches of pleasure reaching the deepest corners of her body. Her toes, arms, and back all cramped at once. She let out a deep and guttural groan as her body went limp. At the same time, Edward was quiet in his ecstasy, coming inside of her. Bella stayed on top of him for a moment, catching her breath, while Edward took at the room around them.

“Are you okay?” he asked. He had noticed he had made quite a mess of the room. There was a fallen picture, busted bed frame, and several torn pillows. Had he really done all that? He simply couldn’t remember. It was a miracle that none of the broken things scattered across the room were Bella.

“I don’t imagine that it gets any better than this to be honest with you,” she laughed, still breathing shallowly. 

He wanted to believe her words, but he could see where his hands had left an imprint on her arms and hips. “Are you sure?” he said as he held up her arms, examining it. “I bet this leaves a bruise-- I am sorry I was so careless. I should have tried to prepare for this more.”

“Edward, don’t ruin the mood. I am perfectly okay. I am excellent in fact,” she said with confidence. “This has been the best day of my life thus far. I have never felt closer to you, and this is only the start of the rest of our lives.”

He struggled to find an argument against that and chose to just enjoy the moment for what it was. He could deal with the consequences of their actions later. For now, all he wanted to do was hold Bella close and program this moment into his eternal memory. “The rest of our lives… don’t forget you’re my fiancé now. You can’t back out.”

“And miss getting to do more of this with you? Not a chance,” she replied with a yawn. She snuggled into him and suddenly felt a wave of tiredness crash over her. “You get to tell Charlie we are engaged, though.” 

Before Edward could agree or disagree with this, Bella was sound asleep. He’d have to talk about it with her later. Resigned to the fact that his human was now asleep, he wrapped the blanket around her and did his best to stay still and imitate sleep himself. 


End file.
